


Now I Ain't Saying She's A Golddigger

by CarrieWebbs (SheriffsLop)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Deirdre O'Clereigh is a dumbass, Established Relationship, F/M, Irish Main Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sugar Daddy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 20:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsLop/pseuds/CarrieWebbs





	Now I Ain't Saying She's A Golddigger

Deirdre began to scarf down the tuna melt she had. Tuna melts were her favorite sandwich and she hadn't had one in such a long time that the taste of this three pound one was absolutely nostalgic.

"Miss O'Clereigh, I called you here for a reason," Mycroft said.

Deirdre put the crust of the tuna melt back into the basket and looked at him, her mouth being stuffed. She simply nodded to avoid spitting any of her food out. She began to swallow the contents in her mouth as her eyes focused on him.

"I've been reading up on lineage, and I've been thinking about where all of my things will go when I pass on. I don't want all of my money to go to charity, and I definitely don't want it to go to Sherlock or Eurus," he said.

Deirdre leaned back in the chair, cracking her back against the board. Her eyebrows furrowed and she scowled.

"Then go find someone to date and marry?" Deirdre commented.

"Love isn't really my ' thing '. I called you here because I wanted to ask you to be my surrogate. We're going to need to write up a marriage contract to avoid controversy, of course, but after a year, we can divorce. I will take our child, and you're allowed to leave," he said.

Deirdre scoffed and picked up her other half of her tuna melt. She began to lean in to take a bite of the other half.

"I think you're off your fuckin' tits, Mycroft Holmes. I'm not going to sleep with ye', and if you honestly think I would - " she began.

"You wouldn't need to do that. The child will be conceived through In - Vitro Fertilisation. No sex will be involved," he said.

"I can't even stand the thought of marryin' ye'," she said.

Deirdre took a humongous bite out of her tuna melt and looked away from him to go back to doing a thing she enjoyed.

"Will this change your mind?" He asked.

Mycroft slid a rectangular slip of paper over to her before leaning back in his chair, waiting for her to turn it over.

Deirdre flipped it over to see a check addressed to nobody, but the amount of money on it was a hundred thousand pounds, which caused her to choke on the food she had in her mouth. Deirdre pounded on her chest and her eyes were wide with shock. She coughed the tuna melt back up before swallowing hard.

"You're gonna give me how much?" She asked.

"That's only to coax you. I promise the time you'll spend with me will have much more involved," he said.

Deirdre picked up the check and read over the numbers again, and the fact he said that there would be more involved, it very much attracted her. What could she possibly say? That was a lot of zeros, and definitely more zeros she's had in her bank account in a very long time. She was on a single income since Carrie moved to 221B Baker Street to live with Sherlock.

"Miss O'Clereigh?" Mycroft asked.

"So, all I gotta do is sham marry you and pop out a kid?" Deirdre asked.

Mycroft nodded.

Deirdre nodded and held her hand out over the table, giving a smug grin.

"Consider me coaxed, Mycroft Holmes," she said.

She slid him back the check, where he took a pen from his coat pocket and signed off on the check. He slid it back to her and put the pen back in his pocket. 

"The first appointment is a week from today, but I should expect to see you before?" He asked.

"If there will be KFC or tuna melts, I will be there," Deirdre replied.

"I can take you to a gourmet sandwich shop on Tuesday, but before then, might I recommend you go to a boutique and pick out more appropriate clothes?" He suggested.

Deirdre looked down at body, she was wearing a denim vest along with a bandeau tank top, as well as ripped skinny jeans and riding boots. Her leather jacket was on the chair behind her.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearin'?" She asked.

"It's hardly proper enough to be seen with me in. You do realize that I am around government officials most of my day, and I can't have my fianceé looking like an unwashed slag," he said.

Deirdre squinted and leaned forward onto her elbows.

"So I'm gonna be wearin' cardigans and dresses?" She asked.

"Precisely. You really should consult my brother's partner, what was her name?" He asked.

"Carrie, she's my best friend," Deirdre said.

"Miss Webb has a very good sense of style, I'm sure she'll be able to help you choose a new wardrobe, that is if you can get her away from Sherlock for an hour or so," he said.

Deirdre shrugged, but she nodded afterwards. She moved to spend more time with her boyfriend, so there could be a while to spare. Besides, she's been with him for three months since Sherringford. It was nice to see that her best friend was happy with him, and the fact that Carrie's feelings towards Sherlock were returned since she had been pining for years.

"I'll do my best to get her away from him, but y'know she and Sherlock can barely keep their hands offa eachother. I'm pretty shocked ye' brother is such a sweetheart to her," Deirdre said.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"I am as well. I never thought he would have had it in him to begin to harbor feelings towards anyone like her. He seemed to fancy women more like Irene Adler," he said.

"I never really liked that cunt," she said.

Mycroft nodded once again.

"With as much threat as she was to myself, I'm relieved Sherlock chose someone far less dangerous," he said. "So, I'll be seeing you on Tuesday?"

"Tuesday. After I go and find a different outfit to impress you in," she said.

She never cared to impress him, and even still, she was not there to impress the likes of Mycroft Holmes. She just wanted some luxury for herself. After all, she deserved it. She had been through so much over the past few months, it wasn't even funny. She was stressed and she needed a break, and obviously this was it. This was her big break.

Mycroft left the money for the bill before standing and leaving.

"I wish you luck, Miss O'Clereigh," he said.

Deirdre took another huge bite from her tuna melt and gave him finger guns. 

"Right 'atcha, Mycroft," she said.

She watched him leave the Café before picking up the check to admire it. She could do so much with all that money, though she wasn't so sure what it could be. She hadn't really thought of what she could do with such money, but she was sure she would figure it out. Maybe she could get three buckets of KFC, two tuna melts, and a massage in an actual spa.

The thing that she was the least excited about is having to pretend to marry Mycroft for a year. The fact she's going to have to be pregnant and gain all that weight was also quite daunting. It will all be fine eventually, and hopefully she can get a farewell fee when she leaves. She already can have a kid better than Mycroft, so that should be enough to have another hundred thousand pounds.

"Are you finished with your sandwich?" The waiter asked.

Deirdre handed the empty basket to him and nodded.

"Compliments to the chef," she said.

Deirdre tucked her check in her bra as she stood up and put her jacket back on. She stood and popped her back. Her posture straightened and she took a huge inhale as a grin came upon her face. She took five pounds out of her pocket and placed it on the table before walking out of the Café and pulling her phone out of her pocket in order to call a cab to the bank so she could cash her check and head home.


End file.
